The kiss
by Nikki Mears
Summary: This story picks up where the L Word left us hanging and what should have happened after Tina and Bette shared their kiss before Bette left for New York. Bette and Tina are in Bette's house packing her bags for her trip to go and see Jodi


The kiss and what could have followed….

This story picks up where the L Word left us hanging and what should have happened after Tina and Bette shared their kiss before Bette left for New York.

Bette and Tina are in Bette's house packing her bags for her trip to go and see Jodi.

Bette : I'm so grateful you helped me Tina, I really shouldn't have known what to do if you didn't push me.

Tina : that's what friends are for and I'm quite sure you would have figured out something Bette, You're a smart woman.

Bette : yes I mght be but a very insecure woman lately….

Tina : people are always insecure when it comes to a new love Bette, you know that. And you and Jodi will do fine. I've seen you two together you can feel the electricity between the two of you from miles away.

Bette : we do huh? Than why doesn't she return any of my phonecalls? Why doesn't she react on the flowers I send her? I don't know about all this Tina.

Tina : Bette she was hurt and I guess she's as stubborn as you are. I don't know her as well as you do but Jodi seems to be a very strong willed woman.

Bette : oh you bet she is, she's worse than me T

Tina : ha worse than you? Really? Is that even possible?

Bette : what do you mean Mss Kennard? Am I that bad?

Tina : come on Bette you know very well when you want something you do everything in your power to get that. And I never said you were bad. Your strong willpower is what made me fall in love with you in the frst place.

Bette : really?

Tina : yes I adored you because you were so driven, so full of energy, so talented…

Bette : I was does that mean I'm not anymore?

Tina : You changed Bette, you changed a lot lately. I recognize some pieces of the old Bette, especially at Jodi's dinner party that was the old Bette I didn't like that much, but for the most part you became a different person. I don't know how to explain…. It's as if you became more peaceful, more relaxed…

Bette : you are right I did change, but so did you Tina especially the past couple of months since you're no longer with Henry. What happened with him?

Tina : like I already told you the other day, I made a mistake Bette. I thought I had feelings for men again but being in Henry's company all the time made me realise this is not what I wanted. I realized I missed you, our friends, my old life, the environment, everything. And that's when it became all clear to me that I was lying to myself all the time ; I'm not heterosexual nor bi-sexual. I'm a lesbian and I'm proud of it.

Bette : I'm glad you finally admitted that to yourself Tina. It must have been a big burdon that fell of your shoulders. I'm sorry for Henry though, how did he take it?

Tina : he was crushed of course. He thought he could have his happy family again with me, Angelica and Mickey. But I couldn't do it Bette, I liked the guy but I never loved him. I never had the feelings for him I once had for you. I don't know I just … (sigh)

Bette : it's ok T you will do fine, you'll see and who knows maybe you'll be happy with that Kate person….

Tina : Kate ? I don't know I just met her and I like her but I don't know if she's the one for me though. I think I better stay on my own for a while, just me and Angie until we get on our feet again.

Bette : yeah that's maybe for the best. You haven't been single since we first broke up. You need to take some time for yourself and think things through you know.

Tina : I know, believe me I know. So are you ready to go?

Bette : yes I guess I have everything I need. The shipment should already be there. My bags are packed, house is clear, yep I'm ready to go.

Tina : ok I guess your taxi will be here soon?

Bette : oh I still have some time. Euhm T?

Tina : yes?

Bette : one last advice : what do I say to her when I meet her face to face?

Tina : Bette….

Bette (surprised) : what?

Tina : come on now, you can't mean this right? Are you really that insecure? OMG!

Bette : I'm sorry T I can't help it. I have to do this right, I can't ruin it like I did with you…

Tina : ok let me see …. What about this : I never should have let you go …. Or I'd do anything for another chance….. or I'm not afraid to make a fool out of myself….

While Tina was saying this Bette looked at her with a sad look in her eyes but Tina didn't notice it as she was looking at the floor while saying those words, too afraid to show her real emotions to Bette.

Tina (still looking down) : what do you think?

Bette (trying to regain herself) : yeah …. I think that should do…. I'll think about it while I'm on the plane. Thank you Tina

Tina : that's ok

Outside a car blow it's horn and made it perfectly clear the taxi had arrived. Bette took her bags and was on her way to the door when she suddenly turned and moved back towards Tina. She bend over and kissed Tina on the lips. Tina tried to hold the kiss but Bette was too quick and was already up and on her way to the door again.

Tina (troubled) : gggoood luck

Bette (blushing) : thank you. You close everything up here?

Tina : yes I will don't worry. I just stay here until Angelica wakes up and than I'll go.

Bette : ok. bye T

Tina : bye Bette

And then Bette was out the door leaving a confused Tina behind.

Tina (thinking) : gosh why did I do that? Why did I help her get Jodi back while all I want is to have her back in my life, my house, my bed again?

Tears were slowly rolling over her face.

Tina (thinking) : I felt so good to kiss her, it felt so good some time ago to be in her arms again. Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I stop her and tell her it's her I really want?

Tina's IV : yes Kennard why didn't you? Shall I tell you why because you know deep inside you're a little weasel. You are so scared she's going to reject you aren't you?

Tina : who are you? And what gives you the right to say such things about me?

IV : I'm your inner voice lady and I have every right to call you this cause deep down you know I'm right!

Tina : I'm not a little weasel but you're right though I am afraid to tell her what I really feel for her.

IV : my my she's afraid huh? Well as I recall you weren't afraid to hurt her weren't you? You have put this woman through hell ! I'm even surprised she wants to be friends with you after all the shit you put her through !

Tina ; I know I did nasty things to her but I'm making up for it, why do you think I'm offering her my help to get Jodi back? Do you think I'm doing this for me hah? No I am so not. I do this for her, because I know she deserves to be happy and it's not with me any more.

IV : are you sure you only help Bette for her? Hmmm think again Kennard, I think you have something in your sleeve here.

Tina : like what huh? If I had something in my sleeve would I have let her go? Would she be at the airport now? Would I have told her what to say to that woman? Hell no cause the words I said to her were my words you hear me my words….

Tears kept rolling over her face now and Tina pulled up her knees, put her head on them and started crying uncontrollably.

Tina : gosh I feel so stupid. I miss her so much. I'd give anything to get her back. If I only knew how. What can I do? What can I say?

IV : …. …

Tina : where are you now that I need your advice huh? You're quick enough to judge me but when I really need your help you just keep quiet and let me down.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Tina looked up…

Tina : Bette …. Oh god could it be she came back? Could it be she realized Jodi isn't the one she wants?

The doorbell rang again, angry sound this time as if someone was in a hurry to get in. Tina moved over to the front door and opened up looking into the eyes of …

Tina : Alice?

Alice : yeah who were you expecting? The queen of England?

Tina (in a weak voice); no not really

Alice : T what's wrong? Where's Bette? Am I too late ? did you girls fight?

Tina : hold on Tiger one question at the time ok. Yes you just missed her, she left like five or ten minutes ago.

Alice : oh shoot I wanted to wish her good luck. Oh well … But what's wrong with you T, talk to me?

Tina (sighing and sitting down on the couch) : oh I don't know Alice. I think I just made a mistake.

Alice : A mistake what do you mean, did you fight with her?

Tina : no no it's not that, I even gave her advice what to say when she meets Jodi but it's so hard Al.

Alice : I know T, you still love her don't you?

Tina : yes I do but it's too late Alice, she's head over heels of Jodi.

Alice : yes she has it badly for her. I've never seen Bette like this before and my god steeling something to give to your girlfriend if we would have said that to her months ago, she would have bitten our heads of. She has changed so much, sometimes I don't even recognize the real Bette Porter anymore.

Tina : yes she has changed a lot, I told her that lately as well. Hey Al I was just thinking…

Alice : what ?

Tina : do you think I should warn Jodi that Bette is coming?

Alice : euh Idon't know Tina why would you do that? I mean…

Tina : I don't want her to hurt Bette Al, she is already insecure as it is and she has been through a lot because of me. I just want her to be happy that's all… And I don't know what happened between those two but Bette told me earlier Jodi hasn't answered any of her phonecalls, nor given any reaction to her text messages and flowers.

Alice : well in that case …. Yeah I guess you should warn her Bette is coming. Do you have her number?

Tina : I'm pretty sure Bette has it programmed in the housephone here, let me see

She walks over to the phone and starts going over the contacts until she finally finds Jodi's cell phone number

Tina ; ha here it is as she picks up the phone and dials the number

Alice : don't you think it's better to use your own phone? What if she thinks it's Bette and she doesn't answer

Tina : yes you're right as she puts the phone on the hook again.

She walks over to her purse, takes out her cell and dials Jodi's number again after a few tones a woman's voice answers the phone.

Tina : is this Jodi?

Voice : no it's not, I'm Marian who are you?

Tina : Marian? Are you a friend of Jodi? Is she there ? can I talk to her?

Voice : not that it is your business but no I'm not a friend of Jodi, I'm the one sharing her bed and Jodi is …. as we say it pretty occupied at the moment so who can I say called ? She'll call you back…

Tina : you're doing what? Oh never mind just leave it …. Good bye and she hung up the phone.

Alice : what was that all about? Tina? Tina what's wrong say something?

Tina : I have to get to Bette , she's going to be hurt I just know it. But what am I going to say? What should I do?

Alice : Tina for christ sake will you please tell me what's going on?

Tina : well some woman picked up the phone and was in Jodi's bed. She didn't wait for Bette Al, she's already fucking somebody else. She's gonna hurt Bette I can't let her. Gosh what should I do?

Alice : get you ass to that airport and try and stop Bette, if you love her T this is your chance, don't let her leave for New Yolr and make a fool out of herself just go…

Tina : yes but how? And what do I say, and Angelica is still sleeping.. I … 

Alice (throws her keys) here catch, jump into that car and get to that airport pronto. I'll stay here and watch my earth daughter.

Tina : thanks Al, you're a treasure as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Alice : yeah yeah I heard that before. Good luck T I hope you'll be on time to stop her.

In the meanwhile in the taxi

Bette was sitting in the taxi looking out of the window, sad puppy dog eyes staring back at her.

Bette (thinking) good look at me. My eyes are so sad while I should be happy cause I'm on my way to see someone I love.

Bette's IV : are you sure about that? I mean do you really love her?

Bette (startled) : who are you?

Bette's IV : I'm your concious. Are you really sure you love Jodi?

Bette : yeah… I guess so

IV : well I'm quite sure you don't

Bette : oh and what makes you think that?

IV : gosh woman do you need a drawing? Have you already taken a good look at yourself? You are going to see the woman you supposedly love but your eyes are so sad. You had that sad look in your eyes while Tina was saying those words to you cause deep down inside you hoped it was you she was talking to didn't you?

Bette : I… don't know…

IV : oh come on, just admit it, you still love Tina and you want nothing more than to be with her again and have your life back

Bette : my life ended months ago when she decided to replace me for a man.

IV : yes but she told you yourself she made a mistake, she told you that the one afternoon when you two almost …

Bette : almost what?

IV : god woman you're slow in understandng ; when you almost kissed stupid.

Bette : we did not !

IV : yes you did, hadn't it been for Jodi entering the room you two would have kissed, just admit it. Besides when you kissed her earlier you could feel she wanted more but just a quick peck on the lips.

Bette : that's what I thought but it must have been a mistake

IV : no it wasn't and you know that. You still love her and she still loves you but both of you are too stubborn to make the first move. No instead you run of to some chick who doesn't even promise you she can be monogamous. Is that what you want? Constantly wondering who you have to share her with?

Bette : nnno no, but she said she loved me.

IV : she did huh? Did she say it in your face? Did she repeat it? And what about Angelica ? she told you she didn't like kids ! Are you ready to give up your daughter for her?

Bette : yes she did say that but in the meanwhile she has met Angie and they are fine together. Boo is even signing to Jodi and she adores it.

IV : yeah yeah until Angelica gets fussy one day than she'll show her true colours.

Bette : stop it, you act as if Jodi is some kind of a monster. Well she's not, she kind, she's sweet and loving.

IV : yeah and stubborn as hell, and strongwilled just like you, runs away instead of talking things out. Hmm quite a match you two are.

Bette : she didn't run away, she just accepted a project she felt she had to do.

IV : yeah sure without even telling you huh. Gosh woman you make me sick. Just admit it you don't want to be with Jodi. It's Tina you want. Why were you so hurt when she was telling you what to say? Why were you hoping she would say those things to you?

Bette : ok I admit I was hoping she would finally come forward and tell me how she really felt, but she didn't so she mustn't feel the way I was hoping she would.

IV : I don't think so

Bette : what do you mean?

IV : I think you're both too scared to make the first move. I'm pretty sure T still loves you but is afraid you will reject her

Bette : you think so?

IV : I know so and you don't want to make the first move because you're afraid to make a fool out of yourself. You think you're wrong about all this aren't you?

Bette : yes I am. I mean I hoped she would give me a sign by now; It's not that I haven't given her any opportunity.

IV : yeah but the other day she told you she made a mistake, she wanted her life back, she wanted her friends back because she misses everything, she wants to feel safe again…. What more do you need. She even said she loved you.

Bette : yes she did but it was the way she said it that made me doubt if she meant it I mean if she really wants to be with me again. I've been there before you know, I'm not gonna get my hopes up again like when she was pregnant and asked to move back in again. I just can't do that again…. It hurt too much

IV : I know but what if she realy means it this time. You both have changed, you're not the same people you were back than. You have talked in the meanwhile so… Do you really want to give up all that to be with Jodi?

Bette : I don't know … I just don't know anymore… I like Jodi and I'm attracted to her. I mean we have a good time together and I want to be happy again, I want to feel loved again. I want to have a family again

IV : I know you do but I hope you're sure of what you're doing. I hope you're not making a mistake here.

Bette : I hope so too but that's the risk I have to take. Tina doesn't want me no more otherwise she wouldn't have helped me getting Jodi back. She would have said or done something by now.

Taxi driver : we're at the airport ma'am

Bette didn't even hear the man, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts and constantly fighting this battle with her inner voice

Taxidriver : Ma'am ? … hello…

Bette startled and was immediately brought back to reality

Bette : sorry what?

Taxidriver : we're at the airport.

Bette : oh ok thanks. How much do I owe you?

Taxidriver : that's 60 bucks ma'am. Shall I help you with your bags?

Bette : no that's ok I got it thank you.

Taxidriver : have a nice trip ma'am

Bette : yeah thanks

Bette took her bags, went inside the airport straight to check inn where a long line of people was already waiting.

Bette (thinking) : oh great it seems as if all LA has to fly to New York.

She put down her bags and waited patient in line in the meanwhile letting her thoughts wander off again to her conversation in the taxi.

In the meanwhile Tina was on the freeway hoping she would arrive in time to stop Bette from going to New York.

Tina 'thinking) : I am so stupid, look at me, driving like a maniac, hoping I'm still on time. Why didn't I say it when I had the chance? Why did I have to be such a coward? Gosh I should have looked her in the eyes when I told her the things she had to say to Jodi. I should've showed it to her it was her these words were meant for…..

Tina kept driving and finally she saw LAX appearing in front of her, she let out a big sigh, hoping she would find a parking spot soon and luck was on her side as someone just drove off. She quickly parked her car, got out, locked it and walked as fast as she could towards the airport entrance. Once inside she started looking if she saw Bette somewhere but there were too many people inside.

Tina : gos I'm never gonna find her here, if she's still here.

IV : why don't you go over to the info desk and ask where the check inn for New York is.

Tina : yeah you're right.

She walked over to the informationdesk and asked for directions for the check inn. The lady gave her directions and finaly Tina was on her way to find Bette.

Tina : God I know I haven't been a good christian lately but please for once hear me out and let her still be here and let me have the courage to tell her how I really feel.

Suddenly she saw Bette standing in line waiting for her turn.

Tina : Bette…. Hey Bette

Bette was still in deep thoughts and didn't hear her name. All of a sudden she felt someone pull her arm and she trurned towards that person.

Tina : Bette ….

Bette : Tina what the …. What are you doing here?

Tina : Bette can we talk?

Bette : what ? Tina now? I mean I'm in line here, it's almost my turn to check inn. What is it you want to say?

Tina : Bette please… I don't think you want other people to listen in on this.

Bette (sighing) : all right this better be good cause you realise I have to get in line all over again?

Tina : I know but you really have to hear me out.

Bette took her bags and handed one to Tina while they went over to the other side of the airport to take place on one of the benches.

Bette : now what is it that you want to talk about? And why now Tina? Couldn't you say it while I was still at the house?

Tina : partly yes the other part no, cause I only found that out after you left.

Bette : what?

Tina : Bette this isn't easy for me but…. Deep breath ….. ok there's no other way to say it to you than like this. I called Jodi to let her know you were on your way to see her and….

Bette : you did WHAT? Tina are you crazy? I mean …. Gosh you have no right to do this… What must she think of me now? Do you really want to ruin everything Tina? Do you hate me that much?

Tina : Bette no … please stop let me finish….

Bette : what more is there to say Tina?

Tina : a lot Bette please give me a chance, please ?

Bette : ok go ahead, this can't get any worse I think

Tina : I was at the house and I was thinking about you and me and all the chances I have ruined and stuff and I realized I ruined it for ever so I thought I would give Jodi a call and I … and than Alice came and she also thought it was a good idea…

Bette : Alice is involved in this too? God what is this? Let's destroy Bette's life day?

Tina : no you are completely wrong, we care about you, we all do. We want you to be happy but Bette Jodi is not the one.

Bette : oh no ? and how do you know that huh?

Tina : if you give me a chance and hear me out you would know, so please stop interrupting me.

Bette : ok I'm listening

Tina : as I said I dialed her number using my phone as I knew she wouldn't answer yours and after a while I got someone on the phone.

Bette : who was it ? Tom?

Tina : no it was a woman

Bette : a woman?

Tina : yes a woman, named Marian and Bette this is going to be ugly but she said she was in Jodi's bed and that Jodi was to o occupied to come on the phone. I mean she…

Bette : no… no. NO NO NO you're making this up, You want to hurt me again by letting me believe Jodi is cheating on me.

Tina (almost crying now) : Bette I wish it were different but call Alice she heard it. She is cheating on you Bette, please don't go over there you're going to be hurt. Jodi obviously doesn't want you.

Bette looked down at her feet and couldn't believe what she just heard. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Jodi wouldn't do such a thing to her… Or would she?

Tina took Bette's hand in hers and started rubbing it. Bette turned her face towards Tina while tears were running.

Tina : I'm sorry baby but you had to know this. I can't let you leave, I can't let you get hurt again. Besides I didn't come all the way just for that. There is smething else I need to say to you.

Bette : what? More bad news?

Tina : no.. I mean I hope not. When you asked me earlier what it was you had to say to her when you would see her … well… those words were meant for you Bette. I should have looked you in the eye and said it to you instead of staring at the floor and made it look emotionless.

Bette (softly and hopefull) : what do you mean?

Tina : what I mean is - and she took Bette's both hands in hers now – what I mean is : I never should have let you go Bette, I would do anything for another chance and I am not afraid to make a fool out of myself here ….

She got up and got on her knees in front of Bette who looked at her with unbelieving eyes not knowing what was going to happen.

Tina : Bette ….. you mean everything to me and I would do anything to get our life back, our family : you me and our little Angel. Like I said I never should have pushed you away like that. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me? Can you give me another chance? Bette …. I love you., I truely love you and I want to be with you.

Bette looked at Tina eyes wide open, tears still falling…

Tina : Bette say something? I love you baby, I really love you.. Bette ?

Bette : I …. T … I don't know what to say. I mean are you serious?

Tina : yes baby I'm serious, come on let's go home. Let's go to our daughter.

Bette : T I can't believe this, please don't play games with me no more. I wouldn't be able to bare with it once again.

Tina : I'm not playing games Bette. I really mean it. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life this time. Now let's go ok?

Bette : I love you too Tina

They both got up and left the airport, walking hand in hand towards Tina's car. Once in the car they looked at each other and smiled. Tina moved closer to Bette, lips touched, mouths opened, tongues met and started twirling around each other, doing the dance they once knew so well. As the kiss deepend hands roamed over each other's body pulling each other closer.

Bette & Tina : God this feels so good, I longed for this so much, I missed it so much but I'm finally home…..

The End


End file.
